Oscdean State
Time to rename everything ->Oscdean.. yay... The Oscdean States consists of different fragmented Nations that were eventually United under one banner during the Union Following. Today it runs as a united corporate military-industrial complex with its inhabitants mainly conducting different services to keep the economy and the structure of the state stable. The state runs on three words: Loyalty, Unity, and Tranquility as it believes that strength and power can be found through united efforts. Its power mainly lies in its ground and naval forces, as they have been at war with different nations for many, many years. Unlike most cities or nations, The entirety of the Oscdean States revolves around its militaristic ideals and corporate beliefs. Citizens in the State must serve at least 5 years that will contribute to the Federation. From Trade, Engineering, Communication, Relationship, and Service. Currently, The Oscdean States are spread across the cities of Alphia, Avalon, and Cardivorc in north-western Doggerland. Our Union is our Strength History = As of 2-4-19, The Alphian Federation and all of its names have been renamed to the Oscdean States = Pre-Migration The State was once nothing but an Army Association. It was formed after the Attack on Lancaster as an attempt to fight back Russia and drive them out of the city of Lancaster. The Association later formed into Alpha's Military Association (AMA) and started to sell weapons as a corporation to neighboring countries Months later the Corporation was destroyed by an invasion orchestrated by Haven, who deemed them as a threat, and were eventually forced a military contract to build for them. The Invasion left scattered survivors and defectors. Some ran off and formed the rogue group known as The Ocanam Rangers, the remaining went to rebuild the Association, but eventually made a nation called AMF. Eventually, AMF and Haven faced off into a cold war until Haven dissipated and went inactive. This time gave AMF time to rebuild, and in 2399, AMF launched their first military ship, the Ceres Class Eventually, AMF ruled over most of the nations it came across, expanding between different worlds. Due to classified reasons, the Federation left its home system and vowed to never return. This was known as The Great Migration. Great Migration The Federation was on a moving pattern after it lost its homeworld due to classified reasons. Only 3 out of the 5 capital ships survived this Great Migration period across dimensions. The Two Capital Ships: Exodus II-B and Exodus II-D split off from the migration fleet in a desperate attempt to settle down and rebuild. They were from again in months, until state radar picked up the transmission known as Echoing Regrets. Post Migration In 2980, A Unata Class destroyer has detected a world known as Doggerland and informed the head of the Vindictus Ove. After much debates and research, the entire fleet finally agreed to set down on this unknown world, and to their surprise, they found civilization. Ever since, the Oscdean Federation is rebuilding its capital on this new world and continues to research what oppertunities they may come across. Military The State's Military lies on three branches: The Terram Auca for Ground, Vindictus Ove for Navy, and The Arivi for Reconnaissance, The Ground Branch- Terram Auca''-''Is the oldest military branch in the Federations history. Its vehicles ranged from heavy armors, light mobility forces, and artillery support. It is usually backed by the Notitana. The Naval branch-Vindictus Ove''-''Is the Federations superiority, as it has went under many revisions in the past years. Ships such as the Unata Class and the Omur Class are the Navy's backbone in many frontal offensives. Behind it all is the Exodus Class, the Federations flagships. The Reconnaissance Branch- Arivi''-''Is the intelligence/reconnaissance branch of the Federation. It ranges from a wide variety of sub-branches and usually backs both the Terram Auca ''and the ''Vindictus Ove. '' Alliances I.D.O.- International Defense Organization G.N.A- Great Northern Alliance Wars AMF/Haven Conflict The AMF and Haven conflict started as a Cold War, but quickly escalated to a semi-nuclear war that devasated untold number of bases. Operation Publeo Operation Publeo was a desert campaign done by the Arivi in 2505. The Operation was a conflict against Floor's Publeo's in order to shutdown the rising drug economy in the Arcabis Desert. The Great Hunt It was unknown that during that time in 2603, a faction made of rogue militants formed NCR Republic. They ransacked towns and smaller factions where ever they went. Eventually, they unknowingly trespassed into the AMF research base in Slokia. This eventually led to AMF aware of their presence, and began to hunt NCR bases. This was also the time where the Unata Class first saw military action. In 2109, NCR fell and the last of its bases were dismantled. Battle of the Three Woods During the time of the Global Cold War, a small milita group know as ASG attacked a remote Alphian FOB base. This instaly escalated to conflict, with battles being fought across three regions to push the Militants out of Oscdean Territory. Liberation of Genasis In 2819, a city belonging to the Dalkai Republic was lost after a military staged invasion done by SMG. The city was held under SMG control for 4 years until the UDF alliance realized the importance of the city. Later that year, The State and Dalkai Republic launched a suprise attack on the city, with Oscdean ships chocking the airspace and Dalkaian troops entering the city to ensure a swift takeover. Picture of the Federations ''Terram Auca TA-40 fighting in the city of Genasis. October Conflict In 3018, The Alphian State and the United Cities of Greater Bonitaña created the S.A.T.O alliance, along with 5 other nations to formulate an attack on the Almere Socialist Republic. The attack started on the 28th of October, and lasted for three days as S.A.T.O surrounded the socialist city of Arstotzka. To Date, it was the largest naval combat the Vindictus Ove has ever seen. Government The Alphian State currently runs on a federal government system. As mentioned earlier, the Alphian State is consisted of different nations that were formed during the Union Following. * AMF * D.A * CMF Ever since, these nations united, the government and council is represented and held by a national state leader or Arunam Obveron. This State leader is usually represented by an N.F.R Culture Nandan Tu Chita '' Day- February 11th Farum Alpiana ''Anniversary- October 23rd Category:Active Category:Faction Category:City